Afterwards
by Shadow-nin14
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang finally kill naraku! Then,they have a worse thing to deal with......their feelings! wanna know more? read to find out and no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Afterwards...**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters,if I did,kagome and inuyasha would've been together a long time ago.

Inuyasha: whats that supposed to mean?

O.o ur really blind arent you? anyway,lets just start the story

Kagome: sighs exactly..

**Chapter one: The demon destroyed!**

"WIND SCAR!" yelled the dog hanyou as he unleashed the white wind from his sword to the half-demon,naraku. Miroku and Sango were riding atop the cat-demon Kilala,fighting of Kagura the wind bitch ((er...witch)) and the creepy Kanna. Kagome aimed the arrow at naraku "This is the end for you!" She shot the arrow and the sacred powers enfused with the windscar,blowing naraku to smithereens. "We did it!" exclaimed kagome as Inuyasha looked over at miroku and sango "It's not over yet kagome" Miroku jumped off of Kilala after a good smack from Sango for rubbing her but,and he took off the prayer beas hoping to trap Kanna and Kagura within it,but nothing happened. He looked at the wind tunnel as it faded,and he sighed of relief. Feeling her heart beat within her again,Kagura jumped on top of her giant feather with Kanna and they flew off. Sango looked at miroku with a look of confusion on her face "what is it?" she asked "the wind tunnel is gone..." he responded. Her face lit up. Inuyasha looked over at her and smirked "What are you so happy about Sango?" He asked. Sango just blushed and looked away. Kagome hid a laugh as they sat in a clearing,setting up camp. "Inuyasha,don't you have something to say to Kagome? You know...what we talked about yesterday?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded and nudged kagome "Kagome?" he asked Kagome looked at him "Yeah?" she responded "Well...I just wanted to know if uh..." He said,stammering a bit. Kagome's eyes lit up as if she knew what he was gonna say "...do you have any ramen?" He asked. She got a vain on her forehead as she stood up "...SIT BOY!" she yelled as the dog hanyou plummetted into the ground. Kagome looked away and sighed. Inuyasha got himself up as Kagome tossed the complete shikon jewel to him "Here! use the damn thing to make yourself a full youkai!" she yelled at him as he caught it. He walked up to her and put it in her hand "I don't want it! you take it!" He responded. She pushed it back against him "Yes you do! take it!" "No!" "Yes!" They went back and forth until kagome finally asked "Why don't you want it!" He scoffed and looked at her "I don't want to bew a full youkai anymore! I want you to use the jewel so you can wish that you can still come back here you wench!" He yelled before he left it in her hands and turned,running off. Kagome just stood there dumbfounded. She always hoped this would happen,but now that it did...she didnt know what to say

Author's note: I know this is short but just give me some time ;; I have alot of things to do. anyway,a brief look into he next chapter:

Kagome turned Inuyasha making her face him. "Why don't you want to become a full demon any more?" she said in a soft voice as she closed her eyes,and felt something against her. she quickly opened her eyes and gasped to see Inuyasha hugging her closer than ever before "...I don't want to hurt you like I almost did because of Kaguya.." Kagome didn't know what to do so she just hugged him back.

There you go! Tune in to the next episode of...((I always wanted to say that)) "Afterwards..."


	2. Love of your lifeand death

**Chapter 2: Love of your life...and death.**

Miroku:standing next to sango: "I'm not that big of a perv-" :SLAP::He moves his hand away: heh.heh.

Sango :anime vain:

Uh...anway..lets start the chapter before Sango explodes ;;

Author's Note: "**This" **is Inuyasha's thinking "_This"_ is kagome's thinking.This fanfic is extremely short so theres probably only gonna be 2 more chapters.

'**That stupid wench,why does she always have to make everything so hard? at the beginning everything was simple...get the damn jewel and turn into a full demon..but something about her just made me wanna change...'**Inuyasha thought as he kept running. He would've continued to think except for the fact that he ran face-first into a tree. "Damn it..." he said to himself as he attempted to pull his head out of the trunk of the large tree.

-Meanwhile with Kagome!-

She ran back to the village just to get her bike,as Shippo,Sango and Miroku watched what was going on "It's about time this happened" said Shippo.Miroku and Sango looked at him curiously "You know about them?" Sango asked "Of course I do,it's so obvious. Even Kilala knows and she can't speak english" Shippo answered as he pointed to the two-tailed demon cat who simply nodded and smiled. Kagome grabbed her bike and rode into the forest,hoping to someway catch up with Inuyasha. She pedaled harder than ever before,really wanting to catch up with the hanyou she had feelings for '_That jerk..why did he have to run away from me? Why can't he just ever talk to me about how he feels?I'll set him straight this time' _She hadn't even noticed the face that she just rode over the face of a cliff. She screamed as she fell,and closed her eyes,only she never felt the ground. She hesitated to open her eyes and saw she was in the arms of Inuyasha who had came to her rescue.When they landed,he put her down and simply looked at her.She blushed slightly and turned away "Sit" she said as he plummeted into the ground at the mercy of the beads. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" He yelled as he slowly stood up. ''For leaving me for no reason!" She responded "I had a reason!" He yelled back "Then what was it!" "Because...I...I can't tell you..." He looked down slightly and turned away "It's no big deal anyway...just go." He started to walk off "Theres no reason for you to care.." he mumbled under his breath. Kagome looked at him and sighed.Kagome turned Inuyasha making her face him. "Why don't you want to become a full demon any more?" she said in a soft voice as she closed her eyes,and felt something against her. she quickly opened her eyes and gasped to see Inuyasha hugging her closer than ever before "...I don't want to hurt you like I almost did because of Kaguya.." Kagome didn't know what to do so she just hugged him back. "I...don't understand.Why do you never talk about your feelings?" She asked him. "Simple.I'm scared of what you'll say" He responded. "What? W-Why would you care what I say?" She asked softly. "Because Kagome...I lo-" He was cut off by the arrogant wolf-demon Koga jumping in the way "Kagome!" He yelled "Don't worry,I'll protect you from this stupid mutt!" He blocked Kagome protectively as he looked at the half-demon. _ 'What was he gonna say...I love you?' _Kagome thought. Inuyasha growled at the wolf-demon "Back off Koga,you mangy wolf,we don't need you here!" He yelled as he tried to get through the wolf demon. Koga kicked him back and Inuyasha drew the demon blade that his father left for him. "We're gonna settle this once and for all!" He yelled as he charged at Koga,but Kagome got in the way.Inuyasha stopped his charging and looked at her "Kagome,get out the way!Don't help this mangy wolf!" He said...or rather,yelled. "No,You're not gonna fight." Koga's eyes lighted up. "Dearest Kagome,thank you so much for helping me" He said as he took her hands. Kagome fake smiled,sweatdropped and Inuyasha's eyes looked as if they were on fire. "Fine,you two lovebirds can stay here. I don't need to see this crap" Inuyasha said,as he jumped off,feeling hurt inside. "Inuyasha,wait!" Kagome yelled as she tried to run off but Koga stopped her "We're finally alone..' He said as he wouldn't let her leave. Kagome turned to Koga and slapped him before jumping on her bike and following the hanyou.

In the next chapter of "Afterwards": "Inuyasha you idiot...why can't you understand that I love you too?"Kagome said as she pulled him closer to her.

"Sango,now that Naraku is gone,it's time I kept my promise about us being together.." "Oh! so your gonna stop flirting with other girls?" "uh...I hadn't thought about that..." "You ARE gonna stop flirting,right?"

_Authors Note: Thanks to all my readers and I can't update often due to a problem with my account._


End file.
